Pokemon: Skull Love
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Alola Pokemon Trainers. Follow Gladion from his beginning days of team skull to his happy ending with the pink haired big sister. Gladion X Plumeria


**Skull Love**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

Alola, a region of islands and home of a variety of Pokémon, trials for future trainers and home of a future Pokémon Champion. But right now, we are heading to the Aether Paradise to see a blonde haired boy clasping a PokeBall in his hand and running away to the docks.

"I've got you Null, you'll be safe." He whispered as he got onto a boat "Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore."

"Hey! Get back here!" A voice shouted

"Come on, come on, start!" The boy spoke as he activated the controls.

He was messing around with the controls and soon the boat took off at high speeds

"Wh-whoa-WHOA!" He was flung to the floor, before he got his footing and headed to the controls, heading to one of the nearest Islands.

He quickly grabbed the wheel, holding it tightly as his boat sped away from the Aether Paradise

"Have to...have to...Get away!" He whispered as he headed to the closest island

"Have to... Protect Null..." He whispered tiredly

*Time skip*

All Galdion knew at the moment was darkness, unconsciousness. And the hard floor of the boat against his face, the feel of his friend's PokeBall in his hand.

But he felt a hand shaking him lightly

"Hey...hey...Hey! You alright, kid?" A female voice spoke, waking Gladion up.

"Urgh...Oh...Who...?" He groaned, looking up to the source of the voice; it was a tall slightly tanned skin woman with pink and yellow hair that was in twin-tails, wearing a black tank-top and trousers; she had yellow eyes and B-Cup breasts and around her neck was a small skull like pendant.

"An... Angel?" He whispered, delirious from his unconscious state adding to the lack of food and water in his system

"Huh? Oh jeez, come on." The woman sighed and helped him up. "I gotcha. Can you walk?"

"Urr..." Gladion groaned

"Taking that as a "no"." She sighed and helped him into town.

She sighed, carrying him carefully

*Time skip*

Gladion was resting in a bed, still holding the Pokeball in his hand until he woke up with a tray of food and bottle of water by the bed.

"Another day." he sighed, sitting up slowly

He yawned and pulled on his black clothes, shrugging on his shirt and zipping it on. He took a bite of his food and downed the water, feeling a bit more confident than he was

The woman who had saved him, a quick flush appearing on his face as he remembered the stupid comment he made in his deliriousness, was part of Team Skull. She took him back to their base where they had been looking after him until he regained his strength.

Today their leader wanted to speak to him since he was all better

"Hey Gladion, come on. The boss will want to speak with ya." The woman spoke

"Okay, I'm coming Plumeria." Gladion answered, using the woman's name

She had told him her name on his second day here, his first day having him slip in and out of consciousness

They headed downstairs to the meeting room where they saw their "boss". And by the looks of it, they weren't the only ones waiting to see him. All of Team Skull were their being told what to do over the islands. "You got that?" A commanding voice ordered

"Yeah!" Each of the Skull members responded, cheering.

"Then let's show'em what Team Skull can do!" The boss called out. The boss was a shaggy white-haired man with a pair of yellow-rimmed black sunglasses, a white shirt under a black hoodie, a golden chain with the same skull shape like Plumeria but it was much bigger. He had a purple skull tattoo on his left forearm with a gold watch, black jogging trousers and white sneakers. And one thing he did was slouch and bend his knees just enough to not tower over his grunts.

"Wonder what the guy is doing this time." Gladion grumbled

"With the boss? Could almost be anything." Plumeria answered

"Heya Plume...Right, so this is the kid." The Boss of Team Skull got down and saw Gladion with his tired eyes. "Heh, nice clothes." He smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gladion glared.

"Just sayin' you got good taste." He answered. "Now, betcha wonderin' WHY I called you here."

"Got that right." Gladion nodded

"Well, it's simple. I want to get to know ya. I know that Plume got you from the beach, but that's about it." He answered

"Guzma, you called him here JUST for that?" Plumeria asked

"Course not. I'm also gonna give the kid help." Guzma answered with a smile

"Help?" Gladion raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, listen kid; I see you got guts, you don't want to stay here all ya life. So, let's get ya a Pokémon and ya can help with some odd-jobs around the islands." Guzma answered

"... I have a Pokémon." Gladion said, holding his friends PokeBall carefully

"Huh...Really? Show it then." Guzma asked. "No-one's gonna hurt it."

Gladion was silent for a few seconds before unleashing his partner, Type: Null

Type: Null was a dark furred Pokémon, dark green insectoid feet, purple hexagon patches on its hind legs, a blue fish-like tail, a dull-grey mane that was contained behind a dark brown mask/helmet, covering its face with a strange four pointed collar with green markings and finally on top of its head was like an axe with a dark brown binding around it.

Type: Null shook its head and looked around him and felt threatened, growling at them.

"No, no. Null, it's okay. It's okay...We're safe." Gladion hushed his friend, stroking his head which effectively calmed him down

"Whoa...What...What kinda Pokémon is THAT?" Guzma gasped seeing Gladion with this new Pokémon.

"This is Type: Null...My Pokémon." Gladion answered "... My best friend."

"Wow...Alright then." Guzma commented. "Okay, since you got your first Pokémon here's your first job: get yourself a second Pokémon and get some food for the team."

Gladiaon nodded and left, leaving the two alone

"That was...Nice of you, G." Plumeria spoke

"'Course, not gonna send the kid out without SOME protection. 'Sides...You'd yell at me if I gave the kid a crazy mission." Guzma answered.

*With Gladion*

He left the mansion he was in and instantly felt the rain pelt his face. "Hmm...Still not letting up." He frowned and headed into town. "A second Pokemon..." He looked to his PokeBall and then to Type: Null. "Alright...I'll do this."

He headed south from Po Town going to the docks where he was going to a different island to find some lower level Pokémon to join his team. "Alright...to Melemele Island." He spoke with Type: Null by his side.

*time skip*

Gladion came back with a new Pokemon: Zubat. He and Type: Null were now walking back to Po Town with the supplies for Team Skull. He knew he couldn't stay here long, but he had to get by somehow.

He just had to wait. Prepare

He saw the walled town and knocked on the door in the pouring rain. "HEY! I'm back!" Gladion called out

"Hello." Plumeria smiled

"Oh, Plumeria...I've got the stuff." Gladion answered

"Great, come on. Let's get you out of the rain." She spoke as she got him inside.

"Here, use this." Plumeria handed over a towel to him.

"Thanks..." Gladion answered again, towelling himself off

'Why is she being so nice to me?' he thought

"You got your second Pokémon?" She asked as she handed over a can of pop to him.

"Yeah, I have...A Zubat." He nodded

"I see." She nodded

"Hey, um...Not to be rude but...Why're you being nice to me?" Gladion asked

"Cause I'm the big sister of this team." Plumeria answered

"Huh?" Gladion asked as he took a sip of his drink

"Big sister?"

"You don't think this lot JUST listen to Guzma, do you?" Plumeria asked. "I help keep them in line so they don't go too crazy."

"You defiantly seem more level headed than him." He nodded

"The boss has dreams, but he gets a bit hot headed at times. He's not a bad guy." Plumeria added

Gladion shrugged, passing the supplies he found to her

"Thanks for doing this." She answered.

"Yeah, no problem." Gladion answered as Type: Null was out of his PokeBall.

"Why don't ya head out or something? It's gonna be boring around here for a while." Plumeria suggested

"You sure?" He asked "I don't mind helping."

"I'm sure. Why don't you head to one of the islands, get yourself something." She spoke handing over some money to him.

"I... I can't take this." He whispered

"And I'M telling ya, ya can." Plumeria answered

"... I'll pay you back two fold." He said with narrowed eyes. Not in anger of hate, but with a determined promise

Plumeria blinked in shock...And smiled. "You're hard ta hate, Gladion...Go on."

*time skip*

Gladion sighed, arriving at the wrecked town that was the Team Skull base

"I...Lost...Dang it..." he frowned and opened the doors to get inside.

He saw the pink haired Team Skull general relaxing on a sun bed, today being a beyond rare sunny day in the place

'Oh...Oh my gosh!' He thought with a blush on his face, seeing her like that.

"Huh? Oh, Gladion..." She spoke as she went up to get a lemonade.

"You okay kid?" She asked, dressed in a simple black bikini

"I...Yes...I mean no...I..." He spoke in a fluster, covering his eyes. He had never seen a woman in a bikini before

"..." The pink haired Skull admin was silent before she started laughing as she realised what was wrong. Not mockingly or teasingly, but in shock and amazement

"Hmm...D...Do you need a towel or something?" He blushed, looking to the floor.

"Not till it starts raining." She laughed, adjusting her glasses "It is INSANELY rare for those to have sun. And I have to keep this tan up, I do NOT look good pale."

"O-Okay." He nodded. "I...err...I lost a battle." He spoke sadly

"So?"

"I...I just...I felt like I let my friends down." Gladion frowned, sitting down on a tyre.

"Look." Plumeria frowned, shifting around and sitting up so she was face to face with him "Not everyone wins."

"I guess..." Gladion frowned

Plumeria just lightly patted his cheek, like a slap, as she chuckled "Look. We all get our asses kicked from time to time. That just means you have to get stronger."

"I...Yeah...I WANT to get stronger." Gladion clenched his fist in determination. "For my Pokemon. For this team."

"Good boy." She smiled

Out from Gladion's belt came his Zubat and Type: Null who looked at Gladion...and went up to him, letting him pat their heads.

"Don't seem like they're mad." Plumeria smiled

"No...Now they aren't." Gladion smiled to them, patting Type: Null and Zubat.

*Time Skip*

Gladion went on to the other islands, where he was heading for the battle dome, he had business on Akala Island and this saved him a trip.

But he knew a group of Skull Grunts and Plumeria where following him

'I'm going to win this time.' He thought as he walked into the battle dome, where he saw the trainer who faced him and won.

He frowned, knowing Type: Null and he could do this

"Hey, you got this. Kick their butts." Plumeria spoke to Gladion before heading out with the Skull Grunts.

"Huh?" He blinked, shocked they followed him or that the pinkette would say anything

Plumeria smiled lightly as she and the grunts headed off to Wela Volcano

"What we doin' big sis?" A grunt asked

"We got a kid to beat and Bugnium Z crystals to find." Plumeria answered

They nodded and ran off, Plumeria looking back with a smile

*Time Skip*

"We've gotten plenty of Z Crystals!" One of the grunts spoke

"Like LOTS of them!"

"That's great. Good job." Plumeria answered as they came back from Akala Island

They saw Gladion sitting near the dock, seemingly waiting for them

"Huh? Gladion...What's he doing here?" Plumeria wondered and went to him. "Guys, head inside, I'll be a bit."

They nodded and walked off

"...You okay Gladion?" She asked

"No...I...lost at the Battle Dome." He frowned holding his head in his hand.

"You'll do better next time." She shrugged

"Yeah...I hope so. But I need to get stronger." He frowned. "For the team."

"Don't." She frowned

"What?" Gladion blinked, having little tears in his eyes.

"Don't get stronger for the team." She smiled "Get stronger for you and your Pokémon."

"I...That...That's sort of HALF of what I meant..." Gladion answered, blushing lightly while seeing Plumeria's face.

The Skull admin raised an eyebrow, curious what he meant

"Half Team Skull...half for my team...My Pokemon." Gladion responded

"Oh...Okay...Listen, why don't you go have some alone time? Have some fun." Plumeria asked

"Fun?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, go have fun. Sun, surf, hiking...Whatever you fancy. There ARE four freaking islands to do a LOT of stuff." Plumeria chuckled

Gladion was silent, looking up

'...I really...Don't know HOW to have fun...do I?' he thought

"... Okay." He lied

"There ya go." She nudged him lightly. "I'll see ya back at Po Town. And...Lighten up, will ya?" She smiled

"I'll try." He nodded, smiling a bit

"Oh here. Got ya a couple of PokeBalls. Just in case." She hugged him. "See ya back at the town."

"Okay." He nodded, blushing lightly

'She...She hug...Hugged me...' He blushed with the PokeBalls in his hand.

For the remainder of the day, Gladion was out with Type: Null and Zubat. The three were currently out up Mount Lanakila in the ice cave. "M-Maybe...Coming here wasn't the BEST idea..." He shivered.

Type: Null responded to that by getting close to Gladion so its fur would warm him up.

Gladion chuckled, hugging his friend lightly

Out from the frozen cave came a quick blur, skating across the ice. "Snea!" it called out.

"A Sneasle?" Gladion blinked seeing this Pokémon from blocking his road. "You want a battle?"

"Snea!" The Pokémon responded, gearing up for a fight.

"Alright, let's go Type-!" Gladion spoke before his Zubat popped out from his ball.

"Bat-Bat!" It responded

"Y-YOU want to fight?" Gladion asked; to which it responded quickly, flapping its wings to keep flight. "Alright Zubat, let's go!"

The Pokémon battle was underway, the Sneasle skated across the ice, using it to its advantage while Zubat was trying to get a lock on him. But was hit with a Feint Attack, making it even harder

"Zubat, Supersonic on the walls!" Gladion called out

"Zu! ZU-BAT!" Zubat used its move on the walls, using the natural echoing effect of the cave to amplify the resonance and surrounding the Sneasle into an automatic confusion.

"Poison Fang!" Gladion called out, to which Zubat swift struck upon the wild Pokémon, weakening it.

"Sn-Snea...!" The Sneasle tried to stand up to attack...Which only resulted to hit itself in confusion.

"PokeBall, go!" Gladion threw the ball at the wild Pokémon, connecting it and saw it tilt.

One...Two...Three...

Ping.

Gladion had just caught his newest Pokémon. Sneasle.

"I...I caught it...We did it!" he cheered

Type: Null growled happily and smiled at Zubat

"ZU..." Zubat began to respond before it was glowing, transforming and changing into it's newest form. "GOLBAT!" it proclaimed

Galdion's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his Pokémon

"Gol." Golbat spoke to Gladion

"You...evolved..." He whispered, to which Golbat responded nodding as best it could. Gladion chuffed in amazement...His Pokemon had evolved...HE was evolving as a trainer. 'Lillie...I...I'm getting stronger.' He thought, before looking to his new Pokémon. "We better get you both to a Pokémon Centre."

*Time Skip*

Plumeria was back at Po Town, wondering where Gladion was; it had been a while since she had seen him...and...it was beginning to bother her.

But she didn't know WHY it bothered her so much

"Yo, Plume...Ya alright?" Guzma asked as he came down with his Golisopod.

"Yes Boss." She nodded

"Oh, yeah...Heard ya Salandit evolved. 'Grats on that." Guzma smiled

"Thanks." Plumeria responded simply.

"A'right...What's wrong. I've never seen ya like this." Guzma asked

"Nothing!" She glared

"Whoa! Ok, a'right! Sheesh...Just worried about ya that's all." Guzma apologised. "Listen, I'm headin' out to get some dough for the Team. I'll be back soon; 'kay?"

"Whatever." She shrugged

"Right...See ya...Now to deal with that kid who's been knocking my fam around." Guzma answered, before talking to himself.

Plumeria sighed at that

'Dang it...WHY am I feeling like this?' She thought again.

A few hours later, Plumeria was finishing a training session with her Pokemon, before she headed back to Po Town...Where she saw Gladion walking back on his own.

"What kept you?!" She couldn't help from snapping

"I was training!" Gladion snapped back, not feeling in the mood for this.

But also shocked at her anger which made HIM angry

"You worried me SICK!" Plumeria snapped back

"Oh yeah?! Why?!" He snapped back

"Cause I was worried about you!" Plumeria snapped

"WHY where you worried about me?!"

Plumeria froze at that...Not really understanding WHY she was worried about Gladion.

"Because I'm the big sister." She grumbled, walking away

Gladion began to calm down...then he gripped his head. 'The heck just happened?' he wondered in confusion.

*time skip*

It was a few days later, Plumeria and Gladion were back after they had their butts kicked by the trainer who was hindering Team Skull.

"The hell is with that kid?" Gladion growled

"Can't be BEAT! It's a royal pain." Plumeria huffed

Gladion nodded in agreement but noticed Plumeria was in pain

"Plumeria? Are...Are you okay?" He frowned in worry

"Stress. My back hurts." She admitted

Gladion blinked...and then sighed. "Would you like a massage?" Gladion offered.

"What?" She blinked in shock

"Would you like a massage? I...I'm kinda good at it." Gladion answered

"... Really?" She blinked

"Yeah, well...I never hear any complaints from Null." Gladion answered

"Well... I guess." she shrugged

"Alright, err...Lie down on the bed and relax." Gladion ordered lightly

"A bit forward, aintcha?" she joked, doing as he said

"I...Well...I'm not trying to...Oh, you're joking." Gladion blushed

"Took you long enough." she smirked

He frowned lightly...But he soon smiled again. And he got to work on Plumeria's back making her relax and feel the stress leave her.

Plumeria gasped and moaned deeply, her body shaking a bit as she felt the stress melting away from her body

'Oh man...I...I didn't think I'd be doing this.' Gladion thought. '...But she's so SOFT!'

He was massaging her back as gently as he could, seeing Plumeria almost like butter under his hands

'Hnn...! Hmm...Oh...God...This...is REALLY good...No wonder his Pokémon like these...' She thought

"I swear... I could get too use to this." She thought happily

Gladion continued to focus on Plumeria's lower back...and found a knot. Knowing that this was the source of the stress, he began to knead it out.

As he gave a gentle yet strong push, Plumeria gave a deep shaky moan

"That's it." she whispered

Gladion nodded, continuing to press and stress out that knot, until it was gone from Plumeria's back

"Thank you." She whispered

"Yeah...No...No problem." Gladion blushed "I...Guess that feels better?"

"SOOOOOOOOO much." She nodded lightly

Gladion blushed and smiled lightly at that.

*Time Skip*

Gladion had come back from Aether Paradise...He had learned about his sister being brought back there...And the trainer who kept beating him was by his side. And he had learned the terrible truth about Team Skull...They were working WITH the Aether Foundation. The same people who he had run away from...His mother.

He was shaking in rage, especially thinking of the pinkette he had grown close to

How long had she known? Was this all fake to get close to him? Was...Was all of it a lie?

Was the kindness she showed him... A lie?

Type: Null popped out of his PokeBall and put its head under Gladion's hand...Though it was difficult with its heavy helmet.

"Huh?" Gladion blinked, looking down

He slowly growled, hoping to get Gladion's attention...Trying to make him...Happy.

Soon, out came his Sneasle, Golbat and his most recently caught Pokémon: Riolu. All there...With care in their eyes for their trainer.

"... Thank you." He smiled

Each of Gladion's Pokemon began to evolve, glowing a bright light and shattering int as their new forms appeared.

"CRO!" Crobat proclaimed as its large blue body became a more sustainable smaller and swifter, four-winged purple body.

"VILE!" Weavile proclaimed as its body had gained a red fan-like headpiece and red ruff.

Within the space of his first two Pokémon evolved, the dawn was breaking, hitting both Riolu and Type: Null and bathed them in the light

"RIO!" Riolu proclaimed as he grew, getting stronger and taller, becoming Lucario!

Type: Null glowed in his brilliant bright light, the helmet that bound his face shattered away freeing him from that terrible burden unleashing it's full and awesome power. "RAAAAARR!" Its roar echoed through the mountain as it revealed itself. This form looks near identical to Type: Null, except that its grey fur turned into a shining silver, the membrane and spikes on its fish-like tail had turned white. His face was fully revealed a lupine-like head with a mechanical snout, nose-bridge and upper jaw, both of which lead to a triangle-shaped black nose framed by three red lines. Its ears had red and black interior while the exterior was that of the silver fur.

"T-Type...Null?" Gladion's eyes widened in shock as all his Pokemon had evolved at once, both at night AND day. His team...Stronger than ever...They evolved because of HIM...their loyalty and friendship together.

The new Pokémon, that wasn't Type: Null anymore, looked deep into Gladion's eyes...and saw its own reflection. The reverse was said for Gladion, seeing the shimmering reflection of himself in his own Pokémon's eyes.

"You...need a new name." Gladion spoke in awe. "You're...You're no longer "Type: Null"...And you're not "Type: Full"...You're something new." He placed his hand on his partner's mechanical jaw and tried to think of a new name for it. "...Sil...Silver...Ally..." He was struck with that inspiration. "Sil-Silvally. Your name is: Silvally!"

The newly named Pokémon smiled, nuzzling into Gladion...Before licking his cheek affectionately.

Gladion laughed lightly, smiling and hugging the Pokémon as he cried happily

"Let's...Let's head back to Po Town..." He spoke, sniffing with tears in his eyes

They all nodded, hugging him close

*Time Skip*

Gladion had come back from Mount Lanakila after facing his rival, but honestly...he wasn't mad about that anymore. He...He was glad, cause he had a purpose again aside from fighting his mother.

He did not care that he lost, he had a fun Pokémon battle

He was walking to the beach when he saw Plumeria out of uniform and actually in different clothes. She still had her black tank top, but she had a purple headband and trousers with Salazzle motif flames

"I... Plumeria?" He gasped

"Huh? Oh...Hey, Gladion...You look shocked to see me." Plumeria answered

"I... I've never seen you in anything but your Team Skull costume." He blinked

"Well...The Team's disbanded. No point wearing it. I figured..."Why not get a fresh start? Go legit". So...yeah. That's what I've done." Plumeria answered

"... Oh." He blinked "Well... I better go." He said, walking away slowly

"Really? Why? Where're you going?" Plumeria asked

"Nowhere."

"Oh...Alright." She sighed. "I might go up to the Pokémon League...Take on the trials."

Gladion nodded as he walked away, still wondering if her care for him was genuine or an act for Guzma and Team Skull

"So...Will I...See you around?" She asked

"Huh?" He blinked

"At the League...Around the beaches? You know." Plumeria answered

"What about it?"

"Just...Back at Aether Paradise...That was messed up." She responded

"Yea." He nodded

"It...Well...Guzma messed up. And I was wrong too." Plumeria answered

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, I thought we were doing something good...Turns out we weren't." Plumeria continued. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He nodded lightly

"Yeah...I just...*Sigh*...I DID care for ya. You know. Just had to say that." Plumeria answered

"..." Gladion was silent, blinking

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that." Plumeria blushed. "I'll...yeah. I'll go."

"What did you mean by that?" he asked

Plumeria froze and wanted to turn back. "I...I well...Like ya. Okay? I like ya." She blushed

"As a friend?"

"At...At first...But...Spending all that time together...You being different to Guzma...Heck, ALL that...Your determination; it...I made me...LIKE you more." Plumeria admitted

"... Same." He admitted lightly

"I...Wait...You DID?" Plumeria asked in shock

"Well...Yeah." Gladion admitted "I do."

"Whoa...I...Well...Where does that leave us then?" Plumeria asked

"... Would you like to go out?"

Plumeria blinked at that...And then nodded. "Sure...I'd like that." She nodded

Gladion smiled and nodded, kissing her

*Time Skip*

Gladion and Plumeria were walking on the beach now, after a week of being together and both eating a malasada. To them...this was enough.

They were happy

And behind them were Silvally and Salazzle, each eating a malasada...It was cute.

Their life, was going to have a bright future

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
